


30. Outdoor Sex

by Clefaiiiry



Series: Kink Prompts [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Jhin is a brat, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, This is extremely self indulgent but you can't stop me, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Draven gets horny in public so Jhin lets him fuck his ass in the park.
Relationships: Draven/Khada Jhin
Series: Kink Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399426
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	30. Outdoor Sex

**Author's Note:**

> When I say porn without plot I mean literally, they fuck, that's the fanfic. Do not read if you're not +18 it's not for you kiddies.

If there was one word to describe Draven, it was insatiable.

It didn’t matter that they were in a public park, or that his brother was within lecture radius, or that he was pushing his luck by being so touchy feely all morning. He was still cornering his boyfriend behind the toilet block and shoving his hand down his pants.

“Really? Right now?” Jhin hissed under his breath, smacking his hand away.

“It’ll just be a quickie, promise-”

“We’re not doing it in a public restroom.”

Draven laughed. “You think I’m that desperate? Nah we’ll do it over there-” He gestured to a thicket at the edge of the park, dense enough that one couldn’t see from one side to the other.

“Are you serious?”

“Please? I’ll do whatever you want later!”

Jhin narrowed his eyes. “Even shut up and leave me alone for three hours?”

“You wouldn’t ask me to do that.”

“It’s  _ very _ tempting.”

Draven grinned. “So is that a yes?”

Jhin let out a sigh. “Only if you let me be on top when you inevitably ask for more later.”

He groaned like when he was asked to take the trash out. “Fiiine, can we get on with it now?”

Jhin didn’t have time to argue before they were sneaking away like a pair of horny teenagers. He spared a quick glance either way before he followed his idiotic boyfriend into the bushes.

There was a bare patch of grass in the centre, so naturally Draven pushed Jhin down onto his back and climbed above him.

Before he could go any further, Jhin gave a huff.

“You’ll get grass stains on my shirt.”

“God you’re so high maintenance.” Despite his words, Draven sat back and tugged him into his lap. He took off his coat and spread it out on the ground. “Is that good enough for you, princess?”

Jhin hummed and lay back. “It is adequate.”

“Good, cause I really wanna get your pants off, like now-”

Draven yanked off his shoes and tossed them over his shoulder into the bush despite protests.

He lifted his hips to help Draven get his pants off and then… He was immensely frustrated by the lack of immediate attention. Jhin shot him a glare.

“How do you plan on proceeding?”

Draven shrugged. “I don’t know, I didn’t think you’d let me get this far.”

Jhin groaned.

“Don’t give me that look.”

“I shall look at you however I want because I’m currently half naked in a public park for you and you don’t know what you want to do with me.”

“Oh, I can think of a few things, you’re just too loud for most of them.”

Jhin pouted at him. “I am not loud-”

“No babe, you’re really,  _ really _ loud. Roll over.”

Jhin did as he was asked, propping himself up on his elbows. He let out an involuntary shudder as Draven began kneading his ass in both hands.

“Ya know, your ass is pretty great even if it is totally flat.”

Jhin lifted his head to argue but the only sound that came out was a high gasp as something wet and warm prodded at his hole.

“That’s so- nngh, filthy- Are you forgetting- aah, we’re in public?”

Draven laughed. “Then you better keep quiet, huh?”

It was an underhanded, dirty tactic. Jhin was  _ much _ too sensitive there to not let any sounds escape. Especially when he pushes inside. He clasped a hand over his mouth and fisted his other into the grass, hanging his head with muffled groans.

Draven pulled away, easing a finger in to replace his tongue, teasing the rim. “Think you could get off to this?”

He pulled his hand away to grunt out, “W-What?”

“Me eating your ass.”

Jhin’s head flopped back to the ground, inhaling Draven’s scent from his hood. “You would get bored and give up.”

“I can be patient!”

“Yes, dear, and I’m straight. Now are you going to fuck me or are you going to continue wasting my time?”

Draven leaned over him, chest to back. “I would spank you for that, but I  _ know _ you can’t keep quiet for that.” Jhin let out an involuntary shudder.

A piercing, beeping ringtone cut through the moment and Draven groaned as he sat back to answer his phone.

“What’s up?” A pause. “Yeah I went to take a piss, is that a crime?” Another pause. “I dunno, he was with you last I saw him.” He smoothed a hand over Jhin’s ass, squeezing and digging his nails in  _ just so _ to make him quiver. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go look for him, chill. See ya later.”

He hung up and shoved his phone out of sight, out of mind.

“There’s lube in the front pocket.”

“Of course there is.” Jhin rolled his eyes, rummaging through Draven’s coat for the little bottle.

Draven pushed in two fingers, drawing out another sigh.

“Will you hurry up?”

“You’ll bitch about your ass being sore if I don’t prep you properly.”

Jhin grumbled and turned away.

Two quickly became three, then four and Jhin was shaking, burying his face into Draven’s coat to stifle the sounds that threatened to escape.

The fingers were soon gone, Draven sitting back to unfasten his belt and open his pants just enough to pull his cock out.

“Tell me what you want,” Draven said, pressing against his back once again.

Jhin’s forehead dropped to the floor with a dull thud as he muttered into the coat.

“Gonna have to speak up there, babe, couldn’t quite hear you.”

Jhin lifted his face for long enough to spit, “I hate you.”

“I could just leave you like this, ya know-”

“You wouldn’t.”

Draven’s breath was hot against his ear. “Try me, sweetheart.”

“Shove your dick in my ass before I rip it off.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Draven didn’t bother starting slow, thrusting hard enough to certainly bruise. Jhin’s eyes rolled back, biting into his hand in a feeble attempt at keeping quiet. It was made so much harder with the absolute  _ filth _ Draven was groaning into his ear. He was definitely drooling and leaking but he didn’t care; it wasn’t his coat he was making a mess on.

He probably could have cum just from having a cock in his ass, but Jhin didn’t fancy the idea of staying there any longer than he needed to be. He reached a hand between his legs, flinching at the heat. He, admittedly, hadn’t realised he was quite so hard.

“Maybe we should do this more often,” Draven chuckled.

“Don’t- Gah! Just shut up.”

It didn’t take much more before Jhin’s back arched with a guttural cry, just barely cumming on the grass. He slumped down, his vision going hazy as Draven continued pounding into him for another minute before filling his ass with a satisfied sigh.

Then he flopped unceremoniously over Jhin and nuzzled into the back of his neck.

Jhin sighed and reached up to pet his hair. “Idiot,” he grumbled.

“But I’m  _ your  _ idiot.”

“Unfortunately.” His smile was fond despite his tone.

Then came the awkward process of recovering his clothes from the bushes, and picking the leaves from his hair.

Jhin was pulling on his socks when he realised something was missing.

“Where’s my other shoe?”

“Urh…” Draven shrugged. “Dunno.”

Jhin folded his arms across his chest and scowled. “Those were  _ expensive- _ ”

“Relax, I’ll buy you new ones.”

“You’d better.”

* * *

Darius was scowling at his phone when they found him. Draven waved casually as they approached, but his brother did not look amused.

“Where were you?”

“I was distracted by something,” Jhin said.

Draven placed his hands on Jhin’s shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m something.” That earned him a smack.

Darius looked between them, then rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Can you two  _ not _ be disgusting for at least five minutes?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompt 30 on my [Kink Prompts.](https://clefaiiiry.tumblr.com/post/185726570437/remind-me-when-i-get-home-after-my-split-i-have-a)
> 
> This is not a ship, it's a rowboat and you're welcome aboard, here's your oar.
> 
> two idiots who have egos bigger than the sun but have a soft spot for each other? sign me the fuck up.  
> jhin's a total brat tho so he can't just be straight forward with feelings ew gross.
> 
> my bf and I have an extensive modern au we play about with but it's mostly just a thinly veiled excuse to allow league characters to know what memes are.
> 
> planning on writing some more genshin stuff after this, i got some soft ideas knocking about.


End file.
